RISE TO RENOWN
by HufflepuffWoman
Summary: What if it was Augusta Longbottom and Neville at Gringotts. What if Harry wanted to be famous for anything that would make people to stop to thing of him as the boy-who-lived first and formost. please review and let me now what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter. Just playing in the world. Both Neville and Harry will be ooc after their initial meeting.

AN. Will be no slash pairings. Both Harry and Neville will be ambitious deep down to see their houses rise from the ashes left by the last war and hopefully prevent a future. As they approach there teen years they will start to think about expanding there houses as they realize that they are close to extinction. Hence there will be no slash except in reference to Dumbles and Grindleweld and they will not be displayed in a positive light. Dont like dont read.

Harry had just entered Gringotts trailing behind Hagrid. He looked around and marvelled at the oppulance of the bank, feeling way underdressed and embarrest to be seen in Dudley's handmedowns which where way to big for him. As thy waited in line for the teller, Harry was lost in thought contemplating if his parents had left him enough for new clothes on top of his school supplies, it would be nice to have clothes that fit and looked respectable for once. Now that he knew his parent were not drunks and had not died in a car crash he felt the need to do their memories proud. While he did feel uncomfortable about his fame in this new world, his rightful world, it was more due to the fact that he was famous for his parents dieing, while he lived not the fame itself. He resolved that if nothing else he would try to become known for something he did due in this new world. Make his name so famous for something he did and excel at, that him being being the supposed boy-who-lived will no longer be at the forefront of peoples minds when they think of him. As he knew from experience , Fame like his notoriety around the neighborhood would not simply go away, It was a double edged sword. His thoughts were interupted, when he heard Hagrid say. " Mr. Potter here would like to make a withdrawel from his vault.."

"mr. Potter did you say, you woudn't mean Harold James Potter Heir Apparent for the Ancient and Noble house of Potter." said an elderly whitch behind them, with shy boy who looked to be his age who was hiding behind who appaered to be his grandmother. He was very neviouse though he was well dressed in what Harry assumed where casual day robes of excellent quality. Wondering what this Lady meant and wondering what the Lady meant when she called him Harold and an heir Aparent businees, s why the boy was so nervious and shy. He responded to her with "I'm Har..Harry Potter not sure about the Harold bit or heir bit though." He stepped forward and the Lady noticed him and gave him a once over sniffling with a bit of disdain upon seeing how he was dressed along with recongnition, again Harry felt himself blush in embarasment over how he was forced to dress. "Forgive me for the bluntness Heir Potter why dressed like a homeless begger and why are you not here with your guardians. While i have nothing against Hagrid. He is hardly qualified to be protecting and escorting you. It should be your guardians.

I tried to get custody of you after that night as you were supposed to come to us Longbottom's should anything have happened to your parent. Not only because of the longstanding alliance of our families but Neville's mother here is your godmother. I was told you were safe, and welled cared for. I have been looking for for years to confirm this but have been unable to find you till today. " Excuse me ma'mm but who are you exactly, all i know is that i am a wizard which i just learned today" asked Harry not fully grasping what was going on. If he was supposed to be in this ladies daughter or daughter-in-laws custody why was he placed with the Dursley's. At that moment they were interrupted by a very annoyed and testy Goblin. "key please." "I don't have a key good goblin Sir I was never given one, but was told i have money here. is there someway i can prove my identity and get a a new key made, It must have been lost that night, my parents died? "Knew I forgot somethin. I have it right here Dumbledore gave it to me before i went to fetch you, from your aunts." With that Hagrid started taking everything out of his ginormouse pockests until he had a small brass key and handed to the goblin. "That seems to be in order, but you will have share the next cart with the two behind you as you've takin to much tme and im sorry Mr. Hagrid but the next cart is not made to support your size and weight. You will have to wait until one that is. Can take you to go pick up the package. Here is your key back Heir Potter. Do not loose it or lend it to anyone. Give it to the Goblin that drives the cart when you reach the vault." With that dismissel Harry took a few steps away confused and not sure what to next. When He heard the Lady from earlier. "This way heir Potter, to the mine carts that will take us to yours and Neville's trust vaults. Neville come here and introduce yourself to heir Potter, no need to be shy he is your godbother after all and only a few hours younger then you."

As they cliimbed into the cart Neville held out his hand. "Hi.. I'm Neville Longbottom Heir Apparent of the Ancient and Noble house of Longbottom Who hale from the vikings settlers to Britain here, please forgive my shyness as due to the attack on my parents my Gran the dowager Longbottom has kept me home so i have not interacted with many people and not used to being around people besides gran. It has just been her and the house elves at the manor. Thats why we wanted you to come live with us so i would have someone my own age to play with." "That's okay, We can be friends now right." "Yeeah friends. Happy birthday by the way. Harry." at that the cart took off like a rollercoaster and the boys stopped talking for now.

Harry enjoyed the ride it was awesome. He never experienced something so fun before. It was like flying the way the cart zipped and zagged, twisted and turned going downward at incredible speed. It seemed only the Goblin and Harry were enjoying though. Both Neville and his Gran looked quite queasy. The cart was eventually brought to an abrutt halt. ''Vault 687 Potter Trust. Key Please" Said the Goblin getting out of the cart with the lantern, waving his hand and lighting the sconches on the wall. Harry handed over the key the gobln opened the vault. As the burst of dust cleared Harry gasped at what greeted his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

As the burst of dust settled Harry just stood there looked at the wealth before him. With his mouth hanging open like a fish.

"It's all mine" Harry exclaimed at the vault bigger then the Dursley's whole house, he could hardly believe his eyes.

"yes Harold its all yours this is just a small fraction of your total wealth. Like us you come from a very old, wealthy, and once prestigious house. So much so that both houses were granted the title of Earl before the statute of secrecy was enacted we were peers of ththe muggle realm. Though we are now seperate from that world we still hold our titles. On your fifteenth birthday as last of line you can claim the Lordship. Neville will have to wait till he is 21 if his dad does not recover before then. If my Frank passes before then Neville can claim it at fifteen as well."

"What wrong with Neville's Dad. " Harry asked.

"My Son and his wife were attacked and tortured into insanity a few days after you vanquished you-know-who. They were so brave Alice your godmother was trying to figure out where you had been kidnapped to cause after your godfather arrest she was named your next Guardian. Unfortunately the night after she had questioned Dumbledore and demanded he hand you over, the wards on our manor was breached. She and Frank had just enough time to hide Neville in a closet and put a notice me not charm on the door. When about 10 Death eaters.. You Know whose followers" she added at Harry's confused look. "Together they were able to take out six of them. Until the last remaining Death Eaters hit each of them with the cruciatous curse, they each were held under two curses at the same time. That was when I arrived home from running errands and noticed something wrong. I sent my messenger protronus for help. The Aurors were there in minutes, Mad Eye Moody, Amelia Bones and a few other lower ranked Aurors quickly subdued the remaining death eaters, but it was too late both of there minds had snapped it was a miracle that they lasted as long as they did. Neville don't look like that, you should be proud, not embarassed by your parents. I'm sure you will be just as amcomplished. Harry you can take as much as you want this vault will refill to this amount yearly. It's the same set up as Neville's, I remember the day both Frank and your father went to set up the trust for both of you. Your mothers were still at 's our hospital with both of you being newly born when they decided to make sure you both would be provided for in case something happened to them. Knowing that it would be many years before you would be able to access the family vaults. This money is to meet all your needs until then. It contains 1 million Gailions, in case you are wondering Harry that is like 4.5 million pounds in the muggle money you grew up with. It a mere fraction of your total wealth but you do not have to skimp on anything."

It took Harry sometime to process what he had just learned about his new friend and his own wealth when he noticed a pedestal to the side of the entrance with a small box on it. He opened the box and found a titanium ring with a family crest on it.

"That's the Potter Heir ring go ahead put it on, that is what is here for. The podium was charmed to be available to you upon your 11 birthday, Neville's has the same set up for his. The ring will provide you with many protections when you go to Hogwarts. It warns you when there are foriegn substances in your food and protects your mind from trying to learn family secrets through legilimency or mind reading."

Still unsure of everything and still in shock he slipped the ring onto his right index finger and he felt the ring shrink to fit his small finger for grabbing the money pouch hanging on a hook on the wall. He started filling the bag with the gold, but it never seemed to get full or way any more. Putting it down to the wonders of magic, he kept filling it to about a fifth of the money in the vault was in his bag, Guessing that would be more than enough to improve himself and make sure he had the best he could find. With that he turned back to Madam Longbottom.

"I'm ready to go ma'm", he said as the he exited his vault and the goblin closed then handed Harry back his key.

"My vault is not far from here, Harry. It is just a sort ride. " Neville explained as they all got back into the cart it, it was maybe twenty seconds later that they pulled up in front of vault 618, this time only Neville and the Goblin got out of the cart. Neville finally showing some more confidence as his vault was opened and he grabbed his own heir ring and put it on.

Meanwhile Harry was still coming to grips with wondering if it was true that he had been kidnapped from his rightful Guardian, from what he had learned so far if everything was true the person who had kidnapped him was his new headmaster, but what right did a headmaster have over who he lived. Non thats what. Clearly he came from a very important and wealthy family, surely they left a will. He highly doubted after what he learned today, that he was meant to go to the Dursley's, Surely he was meant to grow up in the wizarding world, so all this would not be new, that he would know the customs and his place here properly. It was as he was finishing this thought that Neville got back into the cart. His heir ring now adorning his finger. It was then that the cart sped up again, this time returning to the surface.

It was about twenty minutes after they arrived back in the main part of the bank that Hagrid stumbled out the door from the carts, both madam Longbottom and Neville were kind enough to wait with Harry.

"Alright there Arry.. them Gringott's carts make me right queasy, mind if i pop into the Leaky for a quick pick me up. While you go to the robe shop, as i can't fit in there anyway. Shops to small will be knocking me head on the ceiling an knockin everythin over anyhow, best wait for yer outside when i am done."

"If its not to much trouble I would like to accompany my new friend Neville and his gran, as there here to get Neville's supplies to."

I"I'm not sure it would be fair to take more of Madam Longbottoms time Arry, besides I still have to return you to your relatives, before it gets to late.. I'm unda orders for you to get the get the required materials only, then return you to your relatives."

"I assure you Hagrid it is no imposition, we would be pleased to escort Harold to get his supplies as Neville needs all of his as well. I am also more then capable of escorting him home when we are finished. Plus it would be a great bonding experience for both boys, you wouldn't deny them the ability to build their newly formed friendship would you. As you know they are godbrothers it is long overdue that they should get to know each other."

"I suppose that would be alright, just make surr he is returned to number 4 Privet Drive before nightfall I will go for that pick me up, or maybe quite a few before flooing back to me hut, and bringing Proffesor Dumbledore his package.." At that Hagrid started towards the main doors to the bank before turning around. "Arry... almost forgot here is your ticket for the train and I'll see you two at Hogwarts in a month." after giving Harry his ticket he was out the door, in the next moment walking quickly away from the trio still standing there watching his retreating back.

"See what I mean boys completely irresponsible, going for a drink while on duty, leaving an 11 year old new to this world on his own with people he just met. I will be having words with my good friend Minerva McGonnagal. Come boys we have shopping to do, after we order your trunks and your robes, we can talk over some ice cream from Forticues before we finish the rest of our shopping if you both behave yourselves." Madam Longbottom said with exasperation. She then lead them out of the bank into the bright sunlight of the bustling Alley.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry, Neville and Augusta had just exited the bank when Augusta steered down the Alley towards Madam Malkins."Unfortunately boys we will have to order your school robes from here while the robes here a plain and not of the best quality, they can quickly mass produce them, that is why the school has a special agreement and they alone are authorized to provide Hogwart's." Madame Longbottom explained as she guided them into the store.

"Would I be able to get new clothes other than my uniform Madam Longbottom, only after seeing the wealth of my family I am even more embarrassed, then when I walked into the bank. You see my relatives thought I wasn't worth anything, call me a freak of nature they due. Said I should be grateful for being allowed the clothes that their sweet Dudlikins outgrew. That i didn't even deserve that." Harry explained politely.

"Oh.. you poor child, no one should be treated like that. You are no means a freak. You are a noble and a wizard much better then the commoner muggles who dared treat you like that. We can get you a new wardrobe Harold but not here. No this is were the common masses come for their robes. No enchantments at all. We will get you kitted out properly for a young man of your station at Twillfit and Tattings. Much better service and hand crafted robes and taylored clothes made just for you from scratch. They only use the best material and include charms for growth, self ironing ,self cleaning to a point as well. Charms to make the fabric wear and tear resistant as well. Call me gran like Neville does. I'm not always a stick in the mud." Madam Longbottom added quite cheerfully, in sharp contrast to how she was earlier in the day.

It was at that moment that a shop assistant approached the trio.

"How can I be of assistance Madam?" asked the shop keeper.

"Two sets of Hogwarts boys first year uniforms and robes. That will be all."

"Come this way boys, another young man being fitted just now." said the assistant leading Neville and Harry back into the back room. There standing on one of the tiers was a boy their age with platinum blonde hair, slicked back tight again his scalp. His face had the one off haughty arrogance. The same look that the Dursley's wore, trying to pretend that they were, more important than they are. Upon spotting the two newcomers, he looked at them and sneered.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. No need to ask who you two are. Why your nothing but squib Longbottom and his pet mudblood."

"I beg your pardon, heir Malfoy of the Magical house of Malfoy. I am no squib as my heir ring will attest to. If perchance i were a squib it would not have been accepted as heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom. Perhaps you need your eyes checked, as you couldn't see the ring on my own, or my companions fingers. He is no 'Mudblood'. This IS Heir apparent Harold James Potter of The Ancient and Noble House of Potter, my house long standing allie. "

Both Harry and Neville decided that it was not worth it agueing with the swat. They gave each other a look and new that they would continue to get their robes here in silence. That was until that abnoxious boy talked again.

"I'm talking to you two." He said getting angry. "I said what house do you think you will be in. I know I will be Slyrtherin it is by far the best. I mean can you imagin if you are sorted into Hufflepuff or wirse yet Gryffindor. I'd leave rather than put up with the shame of being in one of those houses. Why Hufflpuffs are weak duffers and Gryffindor is full if people who are rash and run into danger without a plan. Plus they are brainless morons. Who act before they think. I suppose Ravenclaw would be acceptable just behibd Slytherin, but they are full of nerds.Well what house do you think you will be sorted to. Never mind I can tell just by looking at you loosers that you will end up in a looser house. How about quidditch then. Whats your team? Mine js turtshill tornados. It's a shame first years arn't allowed to try out for the house teams or bring there own broom. I think I'm going to try and bully mother and father into buying me tge new nimbus anyway and I'll sneak it in somehow. I hear the school brooms are positively ancient to the point of being dangerously umpredictable, as well as going as slow as a turtle."

Malfoy continued to talk in that condisending voice of his. Not even seeming to see or acknowledge the angry annoyed looks on Harry and Neville's faces as they continued to ingnore him. Both giving him the cold shoulder. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you view it. The shop assistant finally got done with heming Harry and Neville's robes to size. Quickly, with a wave if her wand had their robes and uniforms wrapped in brown paper and tied with string. Harry and Neville quickly paid the 15 Galliions each. They quickly exited the shop, being rejoined by Neville's gran on way out.

"Any trouble getting your school clothes boys? asked Madam Longbottom.

"No gran, unless you count Draco Malfoy being a complete prat." Neville answered.

"Never mind that boy he is so spoiled, and will never change. Despite the fact his family lost over half their wealth in fines to avoid a long sentence in Azkaban after the war. Despite trying bribe his way out, claiming the imperious curse it wasn't enough. He was covicted of muggle torture as well as financing deatheater ativities. Thus was fined one half if his total wealth and served 5 years. That was his wealth before he paid those bribes. Which leaves them with just over a third of there origional wealth."

"How was he convicted if he bribed people to get off?" Harry asked as they walked down the street towards Twillfit and Tattings.

"Well Harold. Thats easy enough to expain. You see, he almost did get off. Scott free apart from the bribes he paid. It was due to the capture of one death eater Severus Snape. He was caught just outside the wards of Longbottom Manor

on the night of the attack on my son and daughter-in-law. Dumbledore tried to get him off. Claiming that Snape was a spy for the light. It didn't work. At that time my husband was still Lord Longbottom. He was able to put forward to wizgamont that Snape should be questioned under veritiserum. He made out that they couldn't fully trust Dumbledore's word on the matter as Snape was caught red handed at the scene. By studying his wand they learned it was him who weakened and was able to put a whole in the manors ward's. Magical protections. Based on runes and enchantments. A lot that have been lost over the centuries.

You see while being a pureblood head of house or appointed heir apparent has rights. That they can refuse to take veritiserum. That is not the case for Mr. Snape. You see he is a half blood with a muggle father and a disowned purblood mother. His grandfather despite being tge last of the Prince family refused to come to his aid and name him heir. Which would overturn his deceased mothers disownment. So he was forced to take veritiserum. The most powerful truth potion in existance. Under its influence he revealed that you had to want the dark mark that you could not take it unwillingly. To earn it you had a choice. You had to a) torture someone in the presence of the dark lord. b) kill someone in his presence c) rape someone in his presence or d) do a,b, and c in his presence. I am sorry you are learning this from me, but you would have learned about it eventually from someone at school saying soming. You see up their fifth year he and your mom were best friends when he called her an unforgivavle name when she was trying to help him. She never forgave him. Refused to ever speak to him again. In revenge he fell further into the dark arts. When it came time for him to earn his dark mark, he too the opportunity to get his revenge on Lilly from denying there friendship and not forgiving him. He captured her parents, your grandparents Harold. He brought them Heather and Harold Evans before the Dark Lord with his new best friend Lucius Malfoy by his together they both tortured them. Malfoy left it at that. Snape however took it a step further. He couldn't have your mother so he raped your grandmother who looked like a slightly older version if your mother. He raped her there in front of the dark lord and about a fozen deatheaters. While your grandfather watched in agony, unable to do anything. When Snape was done, he offered her to the other deatheaters to have a go. No one took him up on it though as they didn't want to sully themselves with a middle aged muggle. Snape then slit her throat with a dark cutting curse if his own design. He then turned to your granfather and ended him with the killing curse. He revealed a lot more but I will finish the tale later, when I can be sure to have a calming draught on hand. Come we have arrived a Twillfit and Tattings. "

It was at that moment that Harry entered the store that he felt pure rage go through hin for the first time, in his life he wanted revenge. He now knew why his aunt Petunia hated him, so much Hated magic, didn't want Harry near the magical world.

It was because it had cost her, cost her entire family apart from Vernon and Dudley. She was to scared to love him. Scared she would loose him too. Scared of what he was. The thing is deep down he new that he could not deny his magic. Could not get rid of it. It was part of him. This was his world. While he couldnt deny it and stay in the muggle world to comfort his aunt. He swore he would get revenge. He would get the influence to lawfully make the people responsible pay. For all the wrongs done to him. He would not stoop to his advarsaries level. Harry left his musings when the owner of the store came personally over to serve him. Designing him his own complete wardrobe. Now this is service. thought Harry as the man got to work. Neville was waiting patiently to the side, while Augusta talked to the assistant about ordering Neville a new set of Longbottom robes. With herself ordering a new set of wizgamont robes.


	4. chapter 4

It took about 45 minutes of going over catalogues of different styles, colours and fabrics for Harry had the beginnings of a new wardrobe. He was finally able to say he had the start of a wardrobe that was equal to his proper status. Harry felt the price was exobitant at 1000 gallions, but Neville assured him it was nothing for people of there standing. To not dress the part, would leave people with the impression that they did not care for there status or respect the sacrifices there ancestors made. Harry finally felt truely himself. He now was dressed similar to Neville only difference was the colour scheme, while Neville was wearing soft earth tones, he wore Soft greys and dark green.

As he was heading out of the shop Harry felt his stomack rumble he realized he had not eaten that day. In fact he had not eaten in days. While Hagrid tried to feed him suasages yesturday. Dudley had litterally grabbed them out of Harry's hands. Stuffing them in his fat gob. While Harry had a newfound respect for where his Aunt was coming from. He could not forgive or forget her neglect. If would be best for both of them if he could leave for good.

"I was going to take you to buy your trunks for school next. But it seems that your stomacks need feeding. No wonder look at the time. It is nearly two in the afternoon. Come Fortecues sells sandwidges and drinks as well as Icecream. You boys get a table while I go order you some lunch."

The three of them made there way to the ice cream polour where Harry and Neville grabbed a table for three outside on the patio.

"So whats all this about houses at Hogwarts, and what's Quidditch"

" Well, its really quite simple. The houses are the different dorms a new students are sorted into at the start of there tome at school. There are four of them at Hogwarts. Each house values different traits. There's Gryffindor, thats the house our parents were in. Well my mom was a Hufflepuff, but she acted like a Gryffindor. Gryffindor values those who are bold and brave, but are often don't think things through, and can be thought of as reckless idiots.

My mom's house Hufflepuff, is for those who value hardwork and loyalty. Though the house is often seen as the leftovers, or duffers thats not the case. I used to think that Hufflepuff was for whimps, well thats what my gran tought me growing up. But then she had Amelia Bones over, for tea, shes the new head of our law enforcement. I was so impreesed with her and she was nice. I asked what house at Hogwarts she had been. Madam Bones replied Hufflepuff. Five years ahead of your mom. I learned she was the prefect assigned to mom her first year, It was great. I got to learn a lot about my mom from her. Gran only talks about my dad. Always comparing me to him. Anyways thats Hufflepuff. The next is Ravenclaw. That house prides itself on intelligents and wisdom. But in reality most our self servimg bullies. Who need things a certain way, and a very nerdy. All they ever do is read. They are all about theory, not that impressive when it comes to practical applications. Apparently there are only about 10 Ravenclaws who have done the hands on carriers. Most are paper pushers or politicians. Then finally we have Slytherin. Slytherin values ambition and cunning. Theres nothing wrong with those traits. Its that that a lot of the cuurent Slytherin lack both. It full of the bigots like that Malfoy. Most of the true Slytherins these days avoid that house as it currently has a bad rap, due to the known dark wizards that have come from that house. Neville explained mean while wheels were turning in Harry's head.. Trying to think what house he would end up in. It was at that moment that Gran, arrived with the food..

"Hello boys. Sorry about the wait. The entire alley is packed today. Harold dear I did not know what you liked, so I got you milk and a ham and cheese sandwich with chips, Neville I got your usual, with apple juice. Now what were you boys talking about.? " Asked Augusta as she sat down at the table and served each of them their lunches.

Harry getting the nerve to speak for the first time in a while, answered. " Neville has just finished telling me about the different houses at Hogwarts. He was just about to explain what Quidditch is."

"Thats excellent dear, now I will explain Qidditch while we have our lunch. Now Quidditch is simply THE sport of the wizarding world. There is no sport more popular in our world. It is played in the air on broomsticks. Seven players on a team, and four balls. The largest ball is like a football in size, but is not kicked. In Quidditch there are three chasers on each team, their job is to scare in one of three goalhoops of there opposing team, which are guarded by that teams Keeper. Each goal is worth ten points. You with me so far."

Harry nodded. Then took a bit of his sandwidge. He had never had something so delicious, but new he had to take his time. As he was not used to having much food. His body would protest.

At Harry's nod, Augusta continued,

"Now, each game also has a set of two identical balls called bludgers . That look and are the size of connon balls. They fly around and try to knock the players of their brooms. Its two players on each teams job to use heavy bats and try to keep the bludgers away from their teams players and at the other team. Now the final position is that of seeker. Those that play seeker are usually small and lightning fast. Their position usually decides who wins a game.

They chase a shiny golden ball that is small. The size of a walnut, with wings. It is really fast and near imposible to see. The catching of the snitch gives 150 points to that seekers team, as well as ending the match."

Harry sat there stunned, picturing the players and positions as they were described. He drank up everyword, though he was starving for food, his sandwidge sat in front of him, totally forgotten for the moment. Quidditch was a sport. If there was a league like he suspected there mighf be. If he was any good on a broom, maybe he could be a famous player. That would get people to stop referring to him as The-boy-who-lived first and formost. Especially if he could be the best in the world.

"Now hurry up dear we have plenty to still buy. If theres time we can stop by the quidditch shop. And get you some books and maybe a toy model, if you want." Augusta said as she gestured to his lunch.

With a start Harry broke out of his thoughts , and realized the other two were done. He felt his stomach grawel and quickly, finished his sandwidge.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly, they both got new wands. Neville was going to use his dads wand, when he said this to Olivander, the man had a fit.

"No...no...no... the wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Longbottom. This wand your fathers wand refuses to work for, in rare cases they can be past on. Your dad is still alive and this wand refuses to change alliegiance, to anyone else. You would have matched much better with yiur mothers, alas I heard it was destroyed that night. Never the less we shall par you with a wand. In the end a newly made, cherry and unicorn hair, thirteen inchss, chose Neville. Harry it seemed tried every wand in the shop, until a 11 and a half inch Holly and Pheonix feather chose Harry.

Harry freaked out by the connection his new wand had to, Voldemorts. ,But he came to realize it was a wand, used by a wizard, It was the monster Voldemort who did the deed. A wand is tool.

After Olivanders they bought there books and other supplies. Augusta shrinking them as they went. There last stop before the quidditch shop was the trunk shop where they picked up the multi compartment, custo trunks. That they ordered right after lunch. Both trunks where a rich mahogany, with brass fittings on the corners. Each had their Families coat of arms and initials inset with more of that golden brass. They went with brass because it is a harder and more durable then gold.

At the Quidditch shop, Harry was in paradise. He never saw something so interesting. He loaded of his arms with all tge info aboat the game and brooms he could. From magazines, to books, to pamplets. He also got himself the minuturized modle. Which before today he never dream of affording at a whooping 1000 gallions. Nothing compared to watching the figurines of players on brooms move, though. If that was what flying a broom was like, he couldn't wait to next year when he could have his own, broom. For the first time actaully, feeling his 11 year old age. He was ready to have a tantrum, when Augusta wouldn't allow him to buy the nimbus 2000 in the window, or his own set of pro grade quidditch balls. It was only his fear of rejection, and what she might do to him, if he misbehaived, that kept him in check. As he new if she reacted like Venon, he woukd be beaten and locked up without meals for a week. Augusta reminded him that first yeats were not allowed to bring there own brooms, as most have not yet learned how to fly. She explained while she played for her house team at Hogwarts, that was many years, she has not flown since was not up to teaching him. He was informed there would be a class at school. That he could get a broom next year, if he got clearance from Madam Hooch the flying instuctor at Hogwarts that he could safely handle a broom.

As they were leaving the shop Harry noticed, that Neville did not buy anything. "You not getting anything here Nev. ? he asked

"No, not that big into quidditch, I listen to the odd game on the wireless, but I'm not obbseessed with the sport like a lot of people. No my passion is Herbology. Besides the only reason you were allowed to buy so much is because it is your eleventh birthday, plus you have years with having next to nothing to make up for. I had my celebration with gran last weekend. She had a brand new greenhouse built for me. At the moment I am only allowed to havd basic plants in there, until I prove my knkwledge in Herbology at Hogwarts. See she has the same rules for both of us." responded Neville.

At this point, the trio were approaching the Leaky Cauldron, when Hagrid stumbled out, drunk as a skunk. In his hand he was holding a cage with a white owl inside.

"There yea are Arry, got you this girl here fer your birthday. Lord knows those damn muggles, aint getting you anything."

Hagrid handed over the cage with the white owl.

"Speaking of muggles best get you back to em, i have me orders. Dumbledore told me to see you got you supplies then, return you to your aunts, staight away. Looks like your all set. Best be off. Say goodbye to yer friend you will see him at Hogwarts in a few short weeks." with that Hagrid went to place a hand on Harry's shoulder, to stere him away. His hand never made it even half way to Harry.

Upon seeing the scared look on Harry's face as he backed away from the drunk giant of a man. Augusta got in between them pulling her wand. "I think not Mr. Hagrid, you wont be taking him anywhere in the state your in. For crying out load can't you see you are frieghtening him. Problebly remind him of his Uncle. He is coming with me."

"But his aunt is his legal guardian, he needs to return to her." Hagrid said more aggressively, and again tried to make a grab for Harry, but again found himself facing down the business end of a wand.

Augusta knew she had to get the boys out of here. At this point Harry was shaking and had dropped the handle of his new trunk. Neville was trying to comfort his friend. She knew it might be another shock, to many for Harold but it had to be done. She had to get the boys home immediately. So she did the only that could be done.

"Tilly" Augusta called.

A small humanoid creature dressed in a maids dress, with the Longbottom coat of arms proudly displayed on the left side of the chest, popped into existance beside her mistress.

"Mistress called, Tilly.

"Yes, take both boys home, then return for their trunks immediately" Augusta instructed the elf, still not moving an inch, Holding Hagrid at wandpoint.

In the next instant both boys where gone, quickly followed by their belongings. At this point they had drawn quite a crowd, watching the scene between the Half Giant and middle aged witch.


	5. RtR chapter 5

Harry felt felt it as his insides squeezed inwards and darkness overtook him briefly, after that strange creature that Madam Longbottom had called Tilly had grabbed him and Neville. When the light returned he was standing in a small room, with a large fireplace and marble floor and walls. The only decoration in the otherwise all white room. Was a potted plant in the corner and two chairs. A small dish held some strange looking powder on the mantle. Directly across from the fireplace was the Longbottom crest, that he recognized from the ring Neville wore. It was carved onto the wall and painted a deep teal colour. There was no visible door out of the room.

"Where are we, and what are You?"

Harry asked the strange creature, who looked a lot like Yoda from the movie star wars that he watched from his cupboard. Because of course he wasn't allowed to watch tv. The biggest and mostly only difference between the two, was the colour. Where Yoda was green, this creature was light beige, almost light pink in colour and had bigger eye and ears. The creature also had a rounder face.

'Ize be Tilly, Heir Potter. I be a house elf. You be at Longbottom manor, in the arrival room. You not be able to see or find the door, till heir Longbottom reenters you to the ward list of those granted access. You haven't been here since you be 10 months old. The list of admittance automatically removes people who have not visited in over five years. See, watch and learn. You will have to do this at the Potter properties. Only the head of family and the heir can add or take away access at any other time."

Harry turned and watched his new friend Neville. As he watched Neville place his signet ring in the center of crest and a scroll and a black quill appeared. Neville grabbed both and opened up the scroll and wrote a name down, using the wall as a hard surface. As Neville wrote he winced, but quickly recovered and rolled up the scroll, placing both back against the crest with the signet ring back into the center of the crest. Once the scroll and quill vanished back into the crest, the crest transformed into French double doors the bore the crest in engraved relief in gold on the white clouded glass.

"Come on, Harry this way." Neville said as he gestured for Harry to follow him through the doors.

Harry quietly followed Neville to what appeared to be a sun room. With comfortable whicker furniture with comfy padding in the centre of the room. The walls were painted a pale cheery yellow, on one side. While three side of the room had floor to ceiling windows as well as a glass ceiling. All three widows looked out on to vast gardens as well as four greenhouse. Around room sitting everywhere was a whole bunch of different potted plants.

"Have a seat Harry, welcome to my home." Neville said

Harry sat down, in a comfy looking armchair facing Neville on the coach.

Harry was stupefied into shock.

In the next moment there was a load crack and the house elf Tilly appeared.

"Master Neville's and Master Harold's new belongings be in their rooms. Can Tilly be getting be getting young masters anything else?"

"You live here. It's massive. Way bigger then the Dursley's. Not to mention my cupboard, I have my own room here." Harry said in a rush.

"You've had your own room here since you were before you were born. Mistress Alice had one made for you the same time she did master Neville's. Mistress Lilly named her your godmother before you were even born. Mistress Alice wanted you to know that you would always be welcome and have a place here. We elves always kept your room up even when Mistress Alice and Master Frank was hurt and Mistress Lilly and Master James were killed. Mistress Augusta never stopped looking for young master Harold. You were supposed to here, with your personnel elf Dobby. But Dobby disappeared the same night you did. We elves have tried calling him but he does not answer. We can sense he is alive, we just Don't know where he is. Obviously he is not with you."

Not fully believing what he was hearing, and all that had happened today. A few days ago he was still locked in his cupboard. Then the frantic escape from all the letters. The hut on the rock , meeting Hagrid. Finding out that he was a wizard. Learning that he was the sole heir to an old noble family. That he was rich, and was kidnapped right after his parents were killed. From going to being called a freak and treated like a slave. To being unwanted and unloved. A supposed burden to relatives who hated him, who should have loved him. They hated him for what he and his parents are, and they are not. For being magical. For being nobles, being rich. Though he doubted they new about his wealth or title. Harry had no doubt that they would of taken it from him if they knew. Maybe even kill him and try to claim it all as next of kin. Yes he thought they no doubt would of tried that, not like had not tried to kill him in past anyway. What with all the beatings he got, after what he now knew to be accidental magic. Though had they known they may also tried to use his noble status to try and increase there own and paraded him about, while stealing and using most of his money for there own selfish purposes. There is no knowing how they would have done things. All he knows for sure it would of not been good for him. And now to find out that he was never supposed to go to them. That his parents actually really loved him, that they had put people in place to love him, and care for him if they could not. It was a lot for one boy to take in.

"Harry… Earth to e in Harry" said Neville, while waving his hand in from of Harry's face.

"Wha…what's going on?"

"Been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes, mate"

"That long really… sorry I was just thinking everything that happened in the last, little while. It's a lot to take in. What was is it you wanted?"

"That's alright, I get it. I was trying to tell that Tilly brought us some afternoon tea, and biscuits. As well a some books you might find interesting. These here are the primers I used when learning about our government, and ancient families of our world. Plus she also brought you, your new quidditch books. As she did not know what you wanted to read. Tilly brought me, my latest herbology books and magazines that I have been reading. What did I tell you I really….really love herbology." Neville added the last bit based on the look on Harry's face at the mention of herbology.

The two boys sat and read their books, as well as enjoying there afternoon respite . That is until Dowager-lady Longbottom stormed into the room, followed by a middle aged woman, with greying auburn hair with a monocle in one of her eyes.

"Neville, I will need you to open the Lord's safe in, the Lord's study. Harold you come along as well. Afterwards we will go direct to the family dinning room. By then our evening meal shall be ready."

A.N. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I felt this was a good place to end this chapter. Quite a few of the reviewers have remarked on the spelling and grammar errors. I would like to point out that I am severely out of practice writing as I have been out of school for many years. so also am writing this mostly on the sites app on my phone or tablet as I do not have a computer of my own at present. so it is impossible to go rewrite chapters I wrote ages ago. I hope this chapter was better. If anyone is willing to beta my stories, without changing or adding there own ideas for the story without asking I would be more then happy to take them on. Also note I am Canadian so use Canadian spelling for words like colour or favourite. Please review an tell what you think and if you have any ideas of where you would like to see this story go. Once they hit Hogwarts I will try to speed things up. Unless a lot of you like the slow pace of both my stories.


End file.
